IT: Monster of Royal Woods
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: The year of 2003, a time of year where kids play, and adults stay home for their... Free time. Comes a monster, an eater of worlds, feeds on children's fears. It's up to seven kids to stop IT, but in the process they face their fears as well.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my third time writing a IT x-over Loud House, I'm going for a bit of a original approach, with some things from the novel that weren't adapted, taking inspiration from the films and miniseries, and adding things new. Now, people might ask, why isn't this in the x-over section? First off, there's some crossovers on here that people don't call out on, in fact there's two IT x-over stories here, but nobody told them to put it in the x-over section, second off, only IT will appear, nobody else just IT... Maybe the Turtle I don't know.** **Okay enjoy**** chapter one, chapter two will come sooner than you think, this was originally a personal fanfiction, but i showed it to my friend and he liked it so i decided to release it. Enjoy.**

**_October_****_ 20, 2002:_**

As if it couldn't get any worse.

The air was freezing out, being Autumn and what not, but it was even worse because it was raining out, making it even colder. So those who went outside to either play or rake leaves or some shit, they would have to wear a very warm jacket.

At a certain house that contained, eleven kids and two parents, only two people wanted to be outside, Lincoln and Lana.

Lincoln wanted allowance, so he decided to rake leaves as a result, while knowing Lana, she'd be playing mud or playing with her outside pets. Lincoln wore his orange jacket slash raincoat over his orange polo shirt, Lana wore a blue raincoat.

Lana however, was playing in mud, splashing and crashing, making mud throw everywhere, some had even got on the leaves Lincoln was raking, he wasn't amused. "Lana, could you quit it! You're getting all that mud all over my pants!" Lincoln complained.

"Sorry Linc, but I can't find Izzy anywhere, I'm bored so I have to play in mud to cancel out my boredom." Lana excused.

"Just go play out there!" Lincoln harshly said.

"Okay." Lana said in sadness.

Lincoln then had the facial expression of guilt, he told his sister off harshly, Lincoln wanted to apologise, but as soon as he blinked, he saw that Lana was out of his sight, he looked around the yard for her. "Lana?"

* * *

Lana was on the other side of the wooden fence in an alley, she was far from earsight from Lincoln currently was. She had her head ducked down in sadness, in fact, she shed a few tears from her eyes.

As she wiped tears with her arm, she sees muddy paw prints that have left a trail… She knew whom those prints belong to as she'd seen them many times before, they were Izzy's, the trail was fading away quickly as the raindrops from the sky turned more dirt into wet mud, which meant that the trail would be gone soon, so Lana moved faster.

As she ran, the wooden fence was at its end as she exited the area and into the forest area, it was near a park, it's dark at night but since it was day out but with grey clouds from raining, it was a light with a little bit of dark, a little less blue. Lana entered an area who she could see a big tree with orange/red leaves, almost out of leaves in fact, on the right beside the tree was a giant sewer hole with bar grates there, serving a purpose of preventing _anyone_ from going inside, as it contained much contaminated water.

However, for Lana, the trail lead into the hole, she tried to squeeze through the bars to find Izzy in there, despite the moisturizing rain dropping down on her coat, she could not get through, after a few more tries, she gave up. Lana felt sad again, she may never see her pet again, as she turned around to walk away.

_"Hiya kid!"_

Lana felt startled by the sudden voice coming from behind. Lana was hesitant to turn around, but she slowly did, every second that she was turning, the more her heart rate was beating faster. As soon as she faced the sewer hole, she was met with a clown coming out of the shadows. His sudden appearance caused Lana to slightly recoil back.

The clow had white make-up all over his face, his head was balding, orangish red hair was in the back, and sides of the head, they were apparently spikey. Next his face has two red lines starting above his eyes, streaming down the cheeks, and ending at the corners of his mouth, his nose was painted red too. Next he wears baggy silk suit of silver with orange pompoms and a collar ruff, with larger silver gloves.

Lana, backed away from the clown. "Aren't you gonna say; _Hello?_" The clown asked.

Lana, still shaken at the appearance of a clown, and very careful around strangers like him, she nervously and a bit hesitantly shook her head no. The clown had a look of sympathetic on his face, or so it would seem.

"Aw. C'mon kid! Don't you want a _balloon?_" He offered a red balloon.

Lana only stood back. "I-I-I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers."

"Strangers? Well then Lana, I'm Pennywise the _Dancing_ Clown." Pennywise introduced himself.

"And you are Lana, so now we know each other, your parents are very wise indeed, teaching you not to take stuff from strangers." Pennywise continued.

Lana, still felt a bit uneasy but also felt that Pennywise was right, he introduced himself… And introduced her to him… How did he knew her name? "H-H-How'd you know my name?" Lana asked.

"Everyone knows about the Loud House and the Loud family right?"

Lana took that in thought, it actually made sense. What with all the mayhem going on in that house, people will recognize you for it. Although, if it's heard enough that a clown from presumably a circus will know your name, then maybe they should tone down the mayhem. Speaking of a clown, why is Pennywise in the sewer? More importantly… Does he know where Izzy is?

"What are you doing in the sewer?" Lana asked.

"Storm blew the whole circus here, can you you smell it Lana? Can you smell the circus?"

Lana was very hesitant to even go near Pennywise despite knowing each other… Is it because of his hushed tone? Because it sounds like he's hiding something, he could barely hear him. However, from where she stood she could smell the circus, the sweet smell of candy apples, the irresistible scent of hot dogs with either mustard, relish, or ketchup, she could smell the aroma of the sweetness of cotton candy, she wondered if they had popcorn too, she could also smell the disgusting scent of elephant poop… Which was the thing she liked the most. Lana could even hear the sounds of animals, could hear the sounds of kids and people screaming in cheeriness, it must be fun down there.

As much as she wanted to go into that hole and enjoy the circus and elephant poop, it was nearly dinner time and after that, was bedtime, so decided to come back tomorrow, maybe bring along Lola.

"I should get going now." Lana stated.

Lana, turned around to go back home, she promised herself she was going to come back tomorrow for the poop. But Pennywise opened his mouth to say something.

"Wait! Without her?" Pennywise called, still in a hushed tone.

Lana stopped in her tracks, she turned around and her eyes widened as she saw Pennywise holding Izzy in his right hand, her closed mouth widened as she smiled and felt the feeling of relief, Izzy _didn't_ run away, she wasn't dead either. "Izzy!" Lana cried in happiness.

"Yes, Lana here's your pet, take her." Pennywise requested.

Izzy was on his hand, she looked very confused… As if she didn't know where she was and why she's there. Lana didn't pay attention to her, she was overjoyed that she's about to have her pet back. Lana finally went closer to Pennywise, from where she was, he was right behind the bar grates, but when she's in front of them, he's a few feet behind it. Lana briefly put her hand through the grates but pulled back because she still felt something was off. "Awoh, you want her don't you? There's every once in a lifetime that you get to keep a lizard, so here take her."

"O-Okay, you promise you won't hurt me or something?" Lana asked.

"I'm the clown of my word, and I promise you a balloon too." Pennywise answered.

"Will that float?" Lana questioned.

"Oh yes, it floats Lana, it floats." Pennywise answered in the most weird tone possible.

Lana then grabbed one of the bars with her left hand, she puts her hand and arm through the bar and slowly reached for her pet, Pennywise in turn slowly reached his arm out to give Izzy to Lana. There was the feeling of suspense, the feeling of something bad is going to happen next, if there were background music, it would be loud scary suspenseful music, then Lana reached her destination, she grabbed Izzy and pulled her arm out. The feeling was gone. Pennywise kept his word, he didn't harm her as she took Izzy, and then he handed her a red balloon through the grates, Lana grabbed it.

Any fear, or anything suspicious about Pennywise to Lana was gone, she fully trusted him, she knew he could be reliable, Lana was definitely coming back tomorrow. As Lana turned around to go back home, Pennywise opened his mouth again. "Lana wait! You forgot something." Still in a hushed tone.

Lana turned back and walked back to the front of the bar grates, this time Pennywise was in front of the grates, he hand signed her to come closer, she tiptoed and he bent down to be at the same level of each other, Pennywise's face was in front of her right shoulder, his mouth was near her ear. "When you're down here with me, you'll float too."

Pennywise had intentionally made his voice low, so Lana didn't hear him clearly.

"Could you say that again please?"

Pennywise's grin turned from a happy clown one… To an evil grin, his eyes turned from blue to yellow, his teeth started growing. "**YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!!**" Pennywise growled out, with the loudest he's at.

Pennywise's mouth opened wide, complete with inhuman sounds of growling as he did so. Pennywise lowered his head down and bit on Lana's right shoulder, as soon as his razor sharp teeth broke the skin of Lana's, she screamed out in agony and pain.

* * *

Back at the backyard, just a few seconds before, Lincoln opened the wooden fence door, leading to the alley where Lana was a few minutes back.

"Lana!" Lincoln called out.

Lincoln still felt remorse for being mean to his little sister, he feared that she ran away, Lincoln hoped that wasn't the case, Lincoln called out for Lana a couple of times, each time louder.

Lincoln, then suddenly heard a loud girl scream, it was far away… And he recognized it as Lana's. Lincoln had his eye pupils shrink, he realized that was the sound of pain Lana was screaming to, he didn't want to stand there and just hear his sister die, he ran towards where the scream was, sprinting as fast as Lincoln can.

* * *

Back to the sewer hole, Pennywise had lifted Lana up with his teeth, they were well sunk into her shoulder, he started swinging her around like a ragdoll, she was still screaming the whole time, after a few more of the swinging, he tried to pull her inside, the bars got in the way, he pulled with all of it's inhuman strength, however as he started to bend the bars to eat his supper, a sound of flesh being forcefully detach from the skin, the sound of the arm being ripped off by the razor sharp teeth.

As soon as the bars bent, Lana's arm was fully ripped off, the arm was pulled into the hole, Pennywise took it and started feasting on it, taking a bite and skin hard to bite off, he or rather, it started chewing to a swift, right where he got to the center, to the bone. Lana on the other hand, was on the ground, she took one look at where her right arm used to be. It was showing bone, spilling blood quickly, she turned around and used her remaining arm to get up, it barely worked as she was in shocked and it would be implausible to do so. As soon as she got up she cried her eyes out and started sprinting away.

Pennywise noticed his prey running away, he went to the bar grates grabbing both bars like an imprisoned person who was insane. "**Come Back and Play With The Clown!!**" Pennywise growled out. His mouth was covered with blood, it started laughing out in a clown-like manner before it descended into a monstrous laugh.

* * *

Back at Lincoln, he stopped dead in his tracks, Lincoln stood still as his eyes widened, he felt like his heart stopped, he saw Lana running and crying… While missing her arm! Blood was gushing out the it rapidly. _"Lana?"_ Lincoln squeaked out with sadness in his tone.

Lana apparently ignored him, her eyes were closed, so she didn't see him, she was crying at her loudest and he was quiet when he asked that, so she couldn't hear him, Lana ran past him, Lincoln couldn't let his little sister go so he ran after her. "Lana wait!" Lincoln yelled out. But Lana still didn't listen, she ran through the alley, Lincoln chased through, she ran past the wooden fence door that led to her backyard, so did Lincoln. Finally, she reached the end of the alley, it led into an empty road… Or so it seemed.

As soon as Lana ran on to the road and Lincoln came out from the alley, he looked at the right side of the road, a car was nearing Lana, it was going to hit her, it looked like stopping wasn't an option. "LANA WATCH OUT!!" Lincoln cried out. This time Lana listened, she stopped where she was, she was pale white from losing too much blood and was about to pass out. "Lin...coln?" Lana barely spat out. Lana turned around to face Lincoln, she saw the look of sadness and fear on his face, why was that? She thought he hated her from how he acted earlier.

Unfortunately it was too late, as soon as Lana faced Lincoln, the car didn't stop, her skull began to shatter, as most of her bones were breaking from the blunt force of being hit by a car, in addition a small trail of blood began to follow as her body was being dragged for a bit before being left to the middle of the road. Lincoln could only watched in horror, as soon as it was over and saw Lana's mangled body, he let out the most agonizing scream, "LANA!!"

Lincoln ran towards Lana's body, he kneel down and shook her body in an attempt to wake her up. He was shedding tears, crying. "Lana! Are You Okay?! Lana?! Oh My God, Lana, Talk To Me!" Lincoln turned his house towards his house. "Mom!! Dad!!" Lincoln turned back to his sister's corpses and started sobbing.

His sister was dead. And he could never changed that.

**Wow, that escalated quickly, you might've expected that, but i don't care, I'm excited to show off my version of IT... With Loud House characters.**

**Anything you like? Let me know in the reviews. Anything you didn't like and want to change? Let me know. Any criticism that I'll improve upon? Let me know.**

**See you soon.**

**P.S. Also I feel like I'm going to offend people because of this day's date, i don't mean to, i started it two days ago, I'm terribly sorry if I offended you.**


	2. Lincoln's Sewage Nightmare

**_May 13, 2003:_**

It has been eight months since Lana's untimely death, things have never been the same for The Loud House, her twin Lola was one of the ones most sad about her death, she fell into a deep depression and was sad everyday.

Meanwhile, Lincoln felt guilty, first off, he never got to say sorry to her for yelling at her, second he didn't get to save her, why wasn't he there, why Wasn't He There, he would think. And last, he never got to say 'I Love You' to her… He never said that to her in her life, he never got to say 'Goodbye' too. It was eight pm, it was black out, obviously making it night time. Lincoln was in his small linen closet room, he locked the doors, shunned himself from every light source and way out. Just so no one could see him cry. He would bawl his eyes out, tears rushing down his face, he would do his best to keep himself quiet, but since the walls were thin, everyone in bed heard so, they felt bad for him. He never knew about that detail, his mind was on his only good memories of him and Lana.

That time where she cried when her pet frog died from an oncoming truck, Lincoln was going to buy something he wanted but after hearing that, he bought Lana her pet lizard Izzy… Lincoln never knew what happened to Izzy, it's like she disappeared or something. Nonetheless his heart was melting as soon as he saw her reaction to Izzy, she was so happy, he remembered that she hugged him and said "I Love You" to him. But he now feels sad about the fact that he didn't say it back.

There were only a bit more times about his memories about Lana, but as he cried, he heard the loud creaking sound outside, his tears have stopped, he reaches his arm out, to grab the window shutters, he pulls it down and let's go and it instantly goes all the way up to the top window. Lincoln opens the window, he peeks his head through, in his sight was the garage, the house next door. Lincoln looks to the left to see the backyard, there was barely any backyard in his view, but he could see the wooden fence gate though.

Lincoln's squinted his eyes, he thought his eyes were deceiving him, as he could see a small figure… Wearing Lana's blue raincoat… Who is that? Lana's dead, that can't be her. Still, curiosity got the best of him, he pulls his head back into the room, he puts on his own rain boots cause it rained recently, and it was still really muddy outside, plus they were waterproof.

Lincoln slowly and silently as he could, unlocked his door, he slowly creaked open the door so none of his sisters could hear him, he succeeded in doing so, as no one peeked out their doors. Lincoln slowly tiptoed down the hallway, he felt very paranoid, he felt like he was being watched, and he felt like at least one of his sisters is just watching him tiptoing like a fucking ninja.

Then, Lincoln reached to the stairs, he looked, he just stared down the wooden stairs, one loud creak and he can finally find out who the fuck is that outside.

Lincoln took a step on the right side where it didn't creak, he then took another step on the left side of on another step. The action repeated and the steps never creaked... Till the last step that is. Lincoln accidentally took a wrong step, it creaked as loud as it could after he stepped on it. Lincoln's face cringed, he really hoped that didn't wake anyone up.

* * *

Fortunately and unfortunately for Lincoln, the former, virtually nobody heard that, the latter? It woke up one of his sisters, and that was Leni.

Despite being far up into her shared room with Lori, she was bit of a light sleeper. Leni stood up from her bed, and sat on the side of it, she heard a noise, it came from downstairs, she slipped into her night slippers and walked over towards the door, she slowly opened her door, sneaked past the hall, outright walks down stairs, as soon as she did, she leaned over the entrance towards the dining room and kitchen, she sees her little brother, wearing his usual orange polo, blue jeans, she noticed he was wearing his orange galoshes, he was in the kitchen, looking for the flashlight, she was curious about why Lincoln is here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln searched the drawers, for the flashlight. On each of them, they either only contained, silverware as in spoons, forks, sporkes, and knives. Or other things that aren't a flashlight, like cake mixers, other stuff. Lincoln then pulls the last drawer, it contained a flashlight, but did it work though? So Lincoln points it towards a dark spot and flips the switch up to on, it was bright enough for Lincoln to take it with him, he walked towards the door, opens it and goes outside.

* * *

Now Leni saw the whole thing, she wondered why he was going outside at night, she had to follow him, but first she had to go get the proper clothes for outside, like boots and stuff.

* * *

Lincoln walked down the small steps just right outside the door, he looked to where the figure was, he shined the flashlight there, there was nothing but the gate was open, Lincoln fearlessly walked towards the gate, as he was in front of it, he grabbed the gate and opened it wide, he shined it left and right and there was still no one there. Could he have been seeing things? Lincoln really missed Lana. Lincoln stepped out into the alley, he felt uneasy, this is where she was in her last moments in her life, Lincoln then looked down where the light shined, he saw a very dried up blood trail, Lincoln then recalled Lana missing her right arm, bone sticking out, and blood pouring from it, it must've left a trail, it should've been gone but it isn't. Why?

As Lincoln noticed where the blood trail led to, the whole alley was bright as two small spotlights, Lincoln quickly turned around.

Lincoln saw the hood and headlights of a car… This caused him to shiver up, before Lana's untimely death, Lincoln watched a horror movie, that horror movie was about an unrested spirit that wanted revenge on those who murdered them, so they possessed a car and one by one, picked them off. To Lincoln, it was a genuinely terrifying film, minimal use of jumpscares, the fucking creepy atmosphere and scary antagonist, it gave him fears of cars, but back then it was just a slight embarrassing fear, but after Lana's death by a car, it became a phobia for him, he was more terrified of cars than ever after, so much so, that he wouldn't dare go near the family Vanzilla.

Then Pennywise appeared when he popped out through the front door, while still having his hands on the wheel. "Hiya Linky boy!" Pennywise laughed.

The sight, just the sight of Pennywise, caused Lincoln to scream. The thing is, he always had a fear of clowns, their skin was as white as his hair, the red fake noses, colorful clothes, they've always looked creepy but this cloud only wore silver and orangish red clothes, his suit was mostly silver though, that just made him more creepy. "Beep! Beep! Next stop! Floating!"

Then the car started accelerating, at a high speed, Lincoln ran. He ran off, following the trail of blood while sprinting away from both of his worst fears, a garbage can fell over, Lincoln jumped over while the car just hits and bounces it out of the way while a bunch of garbage goes flying, making a mess.

Lincoln saw the forest area, big tree with green leaves, almost out of leaves in fact, on the right beside the tree was a giant sewer hole with very bent bar grates there, the blood trail ended at the entrance to the sewer hole… 'Was Lana here?' Lincoln quickly thought to himself, he still had an intimidating looking car, half covered headlights that resembled an angry eye expression, broken small grates that resembled sharp teeth, and there's a fucking clown driving the car!! What's next? A clown car?

Lincoln as he reached the bars, he looked back, and it turned out exactly that! A clown car, a very small cramped car that was going sooo slow as hell… If Lincoln was going to be honest, he'd never seen a clown car in his life, and now that he just saw one, he was a bit disappointed, he expected it to be a normal car with a paint job, making it resemble a clown… Not a small admittedly hilarious car, he looked back at the bars, he saw that they were bent enough that he could slip through, even though if they weren't, he'd still be able to slip through it, due to him being a scrawny boy.

As he easily slipped through the bar grates, the car hits the grates… Albeit very pathetically, it barely hit it and then it's motor was burning out, Pennywise opened the door and started running towards the front of the car in a funny fashion, and he opens the hood and starts checking the motor, wow… Maybe clowns are not as scary as Lincoln thought. Lincoln went up to the bars and when he positioned himself to slip through it. Pennywise turned around and screamed at him in a monstrous terrifying screech, complete with yellow eyes and razor sharp, nail-shaped teeth. This was enough to send Lincoln scream and fall back down into the sewer… And it was filled with water filled with shit and piss, Lincoln could only gag in disgust.

Nonetheless, Lincoln quickly got up and ran deep into the sewers, Pennywise grabbed both bars and bent them wide open that anyone could get through, so he could get through, then he starts running after Lincoln, arms opened, showing his teeth, inhuman screech, and sprinting at full speed.

* * *

Leni went outside, went down the small steps like her little brother, and goes outside the gate, she looked left and right when she peeked out the gate and into the alley.

"Lincoln!" Leni called out quietly.

Leni walked into the alley, she looked down, it was barely light out, but she somewhat made out that she recognized muddy footprints that belonged to the soles of Lincoln's galoshes, she followed the footprints, even though it was getting darker when she followed it, probably wasn't the best idea to follow your little brother without your flashlight. Leni then tripped when her foot touched the trash can and she fell on the mess of garbage, left by Lincoln and IT. "Ew! My dress!" Leni complained. But Leni had no time to complain, she still had to bring her brother back, she got up and followed the prints again, eventually, she found the sewer hole, there was barely light, but she could see the bar grates wide open, Lincoln's prints ended inside the sewer. "Why would Linky go in there?" Leni thought. Leni gulped, she stepped inside, if she weren't wearing boots, then she would be grossed out, she then walked into the dark abyss of a sewer.

* * *

Lincoln was still running, with his flashlight, he navigated the sewers, he wanted to get away from the clown, the fucking demonic excuse for a clown. Then Lincoln misstepped and tripped forward, face first into the water, which mind you came from the toilets around Royal Woods. Lincoln raised his head from the water, he felt something rising from his throat, it was hurting and burning, Lincoln then threw up into the water, it was an unpleasant experience. After a minute of puking, he felt his head light-headed and burning up, he thought he was beginning to get sick now, he needed to get back home.

Lincoln barely stood up as his legs were trembling, and he felt his head more light-headed. Jesus he really is sick then. Lincoln dropped his flashlight when he tripped, he bent over to pick it up and shined in front of him, what came was a creepily smiling Pennywise, it caused Lincoln to fall backwards into the water again. "Time to float, Snow White!"

Pennywise turned into his evil expression and jumps forwards, intending on feasting on Lincoln, however Lincoln thought fast and rolled over, making Pennywise fall face first into the water, Lincoln got up and sprint the fuck out of there. Lincoln remembered where to go, as he went right and left into corridors, he wondered why were the sewers so spacious.

Lincoln then went into the long pipe corridor and from far he saw the exit he came from, he ran as fast as he could, he was extra careful on trying not to trip again, he never attempted to look back, he saw the horror movies, if you look back, they'll catch up or they'll suddenly appear right in front of you. Then with seconds, he reached the entrance, he ran through it as it was wide enough to just walk through it.

As he exited the sewer, Lincoln never stopped running, even if he was losing stamina, losing breath, he wanted to be safe from IT, he wanted to be safe from Pennywise. Lincoln wasn't going to sleep tonight

However as he ran back home, he never noticed his sister following him and calling him back, she went into the sewer…

And never came back out.

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter, we'll feature this adaptation's version of the Losers Club.**


	3. Red's New Here

**_May 16, 2003:_**

Friday. The day that kids and teens are most excited about, due to the end of a school week, this week was the second to last week of middle school for the summer.

A girl, eleven-years-old, slim, a little bit masculine, a bit feminine figure, red hair with purple highlights, straighten out boyish hair with a front tuft combed upwards, and another tuft in the back downwards, a dark tanned latina, freckles on each facial cheeks, slight overbite, wears a yellow t-shirt with 'RW' on the front of it, grey shorts, purple knee-high socks, red mary jane shoes, red and purple backpack. Her name was Ronalda Annie Reyes, nicknamed "Ronnie Anne" was a new student, she moved here from Great Lakes City, she was optimistic about the new place, despite leaving her friends behind, she was eager to meet new friends.

Ronnie Anne went up to a boy, straight blonde hair with sideswept bangs, green shirt with a brown roundel of the Royal Air Force, blue jeans, white sports shoes with orange stripes, teal one strap backpack. His name is Simon Sharp, Ronnie Anne thought he knows the whole layout of the school. Ronnie Anne tapped his shoulder and he turned his attention towards her. "Oh, hi, are you new here?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I need help around the school, so I thought you'd help, you look like you know your way around the school." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Well, you're in luck, it's a free period at this time and I don't have my friends here at the moment, I'll show you."

* * *

Meanwhile, a little later, Simon showed Ronnie Anne around the school, this included classrooms; mathroom, chemistry, the gym, english, history, and home ec.

The bell rang, it was a loud one, it mainly caused people to cover their ears, including Simon and Ronnie Anne, the loud bell only caused one kid to have hearing loss once. The school were considering a more quiet bell sound. The first period was art class, both Simon and Ronnie Anne were required to attend.

Inside the classroom, it was around ten students, but there was one student that caught Ronnie Anne's attention, on the way back of the class, was a boy, her age, short snow white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up, freckles on each cheek like hers, overbite, bags under his eyes, orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sports shoes with red stripes. To her, he admittedly looked cute, but he had a sad expression on his face, she felt bad for him, something bad must've happened to him. Everyone took their seats, Ronnie Anne was in front of the class for the teacher to introduce her to the class.

* * *

Lincoln, turned his head down, first Lana's death, then Leni goes missing for _three days straight!_

Poor kid just can't catch a break, Lincoln hoped nothing bad happens to the rest of his sisters, especially his baby sister Lily, she was barely thirteen months old, if something happened to her, Lincoln didn't know what he'd do. Lincoln then heard the teacher do a loud '_umhum_!' to get everyone's attention, but Lincoln didn't want to look up, whatever it was, it probably meant nothing.

_"Alright class, we have a new student today!"_

For Lincoln, it was probably just another one of those boys who are racist and homophobes. Lincoln didn't care he had other things to think about.

_"Please welcome Ronalda Reyes!"_

'Ronalda Reyes'? Wait it's a girl?! Lincoln looked up to see, all he saw was a redheaded latina, who had boyish hair, and looked stunning, his eyes glimmered at the sight of her, the teacher was talking but his ears drowned that with and imagined hearing beautiful angelic music, Lincoln had instantly gain a crush on her, and he had just forgotten what he was thinking about.

* * *

"Please tell us about yourself Ronalda." The teacher encouraged.

Ronnie Anne blushed in embarrassment, she had never been this embarrassed before, having to tell about herself in front of a whole class. Lincoln was making dreamy eyes at her, Simon gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. "Well um, I-I go by Ronnie Anne by the way, an-and I've lived with my mom, my half brother in Great Lakes City, w-w-we recently moved here-"

"Could you go any faster and shut up! You Wetback Brownie!"

That voice was said by a plus-size eighth grade boy who has light skin and blond hair. He wears a pink shirt, multicolored varsity jacket, dark gray jeans, and white shoes. He also wears a blue cap backwards. Almost everyone glared at him, especially Simon and Lincoln, for, interrupting her, using two offensive slurs, and just being rude.

"Bryon Abor, you will stay for two hours every day this week!" The teacher declared.

"I'll get in trouble!" Bryon whined.

"You should've thought of that before you picked on Ronalda. Now report to the principal's office!" The teacher ordered.

Bryon stood up from his seat and walked, past a couple of student desks and finally got the front of the class, he turned his head towards Ronnie Anne and shot a death glare at her, he then walked out of the classroom, Ronnie Anne could only stand in confusion, what did she do? What did she do to make him angry, it was his own fault that he got detention.

"Continue." Teacher encouraged again.

Ronnie Anne went back to talking, but she couldn't shake the thought that she basically made an enemy on her first day. "An-Anyways-"

* * *

Lincoln was angry, the local bully Bryon just glared at her, he was a girl hitter when no boy should. He hoped that was just a simple glare and won't go after her after school. Fuck that boy, he's an asshole.

* * *

It was much later that day, in fact it was after the last bell of the day rang, everyone took their bags from their lockers and went home.

For Lincoln he was holding his golden bike "Goldy" by the handles, and walked as it followed beside him, he was near the school, just leaving the area, wearing his headphones that were attached to his Walkman. Having his orange knapsack. His mind went back to being sad, his sisters were gone.

Ronnie Anne and Simon observed him, looking on in sympathy. "What happened to him?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Last October, his little sister was hit by a car, and three days ago, his older sister went missing, I don't blame him, if my older sister went missing, I would probably be a 'Fallout' too." Simon explained.

"What's a 'Fallout'?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"A 'Fallout' is a person who falls out of social activities, so basically he isolated himself from everyone, the only ones he really hangs out with, is me, and my other friends." Simon again explained.

"Oh… I'll catch you later Simon."

Ronnie Anne then goes and runs off to catch up with Lincoln, he didn't hear her coming due to listening to music, she tapped his shoulder, it made him jump and he turned his attention to her, and his face became hotter still. It was that girl, her red hair a dazzling cloud around her head and upon her shoulders, her eyes a lovely black. In his state, he went back into going back to dreamy. Her shirt, short sleeved, was frayed around her neck, it was a bit form fitting, he took a brief glance down and back at her eyes the reason? It was to see if she was as early bloomer, nope she was flat as a board, but Lincoln didn't care; when love comes before puberty, it can come in waves so clear and so powerful that no one can stand against its simple imperative. "So, you don't really interact much don't you?"

"Well, I have friends to hang out with, does that count?"

"I'm Ronnie Anne," she held out her hand for him to shake her hand. "Lincoln Loud" he took her hand and shakes it, they get go of each other's hands, both were blushing. Ronnie Anne reached for Lincoln's headphones. "I wonder what your listening to." She wondered.

Lincoln didn't object, he let her grabbed his headphones, Ronnie Anne puts them on, a new song track was just starting, the beginning words she heard; _"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman/And maybe he won't find out what-"_ she took them off and smiled.

"It's that one band… I forgot what they were called."

"Fall Out Boy?" Lincoln pointed out.

"Yes! That's them, I recognized that song anywhere, my half brother has their debut album, and he keeps listening to all twelve songs."

"My sister Luna bought me this album on a tape for my Walkman, and honestly, I'm a fan now."

Ronnie Anne had the facial expression of realization, she noticed something. "Wait, your a 'Fallout' _boy_, I get it now!" Ronnie Anne then chuckles at the thought.

Lincoln however, shook his head in disapproval. "That was just a coincidence, their debut album came out just two weeks ago, and that term was around since I came into sixth grade." Lincoln explained.

"Sorry, but it's the thought that counts,"

"Good point,"

Lincoln had a digital wristwatch on his right arm, it started beeping, he looked at the time, it was time to go to meet up with his friends, he turned his attention Ronnie Anne. "I'll see you around Red." Lincoln said while parting away from her.

Ronnie Anne blushed at the sound of Lincoln giving her an affectionate nickname for her, she decided to give him one in return. "Yeah, I'll see you soon Snow."

Lincoln blushed at the nickname. He got on his bike and started pedaling away, Ronnie Anne stood there as she watched her crush away somewhere, probably to home. Ronnie Anne still had time before she is required to go back home so she decided to do a little exploring around town.

* * *

Ronnie Anne was exploring the town's park, it was beautiful out, maybe if she had the courage, she could go here with Lincoln on a date. She noticed a wooden bench, as she walked up to it, she sat down on it and laid her head back, closed her eyes and relaxed, breath in and out…

That was… Until she heard creepy carnival-like music.

Ronnie Anne opened her eyes, and turned her head and body towards the back of the bench, far off, she sees a red balloon, it was heading into the forest area, there it was suddenly had a creepy feel to it… Her instincts told her not to follow it, but her mind and body told her otherwise.

She stood up and walked around the bench and slowly followed the balloon, as she went into the forest area, Ronnie Anne felt like someone was watching her, as if she were a prey being observed by a predator, she looked forwards, she saw on the ground, it was a broken skateboard, she kneeled down to investigate it, she found a piece of skin, skin that was shedded off something… It better not be something she was expecting.

Ronnie Anne was startled by a sound… The sound of rattling. Like rattle of a rattlesnake… No it can't be.

Ronnie Anne turned around and walked backwards, she sees a dark behind a tree, a long slithering figure that is. Soon it came out from the dark, it's a giant. It's scaly, legless, elongated, and scary! It resembled an anaconda but it also had some semblance to a python, it had side hoods like a cobra, fangs like a black mamba, and a tail rattle like rattlesnake. Ronnie Anne's heart was beating faster, she was shivering in fear, she stood still in fear of it swallowing her whole and digesting her which she heard, was not a great way to go out. When she was young, around three or four years old, she was bitten by a snake and had to be rushed to the hospital, ever since then she gained ophidiophobia, which was the fear of snakes.

It slithered closer to her, until it was a few feet away from her, it started at her in contempt, it rattled it's tail, at first it was just hissing, then it opened its mouth and screeched at her, to Ronnie Anne's slight relief, it's spit wasn't venomous, but it was still gross, the screech was a sign that Ronnie Anne had to run.

Ronnie Anne sprinted out of there, she ran as fast as she could, the snake followed behind, Ronnie Anne was slightly faster than it due to being athletic, but it wasn't particularly a good thing either, as it meant she could never stop 'less she be snake food. Ronnie Anne turned to run around a tree, it turned and followed behind, per usual. Ronnie Anne could feel the presence of the snake directly behind her, she could feel it's spit as it opened it's large mouth, it gained on her, to the point where it was going to clamp it's jaws so it's one of its fangs could impale her and could have her for an early supper.

Ronnie Anne knew better, she jumped to the side as it shut its jaws and slithered into a large bush, Ronnie Anne quickly got up and ran towards the bush far away from her sight as there were people behind there. As she took off sprinting, the giant snake came out from the bush and was giving chase, Ronnie Anne misstepped and almost fell, but she stopped herself from falling, she gained closer to the bush.

_"Redhead!"_ Said a creepy voice.

Ronnie Anne looked behind her. The snake's head was replaced by a giant head of balding clown with orangish red hair, white make-up face, two red lines starting above his eyes, streaming down the cheeks, and ending at the corners of his mouth, his nose was painted red, and a silver collar ruff. The head was smiling creepily.

Ronnie Anne then ran into the bushes where she tripped on a lower tree branch and fell over to the other side of the bush. She crawled backwards in fear of the clown/snake following her…

It never followed her out of the bushes.

As a result, Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She was finally free from that nightmare, she _never_ wants to go through that again. However, she's just about to go through another nightmare as a familiar figure came to the side of her. _"Well, well, well, look who we got here."_ Said a familiar voice.

Ronnie Anne looked to her right. She recognized a familiar person, oh no, it's him. It was Bryon, why did she have to run into that fatfuck in the most worst time ever! Ronnie Anne got up and backed away slowly, behind him were three people, one was a scrawny boy, freckles, and light brown hair that conceal his eyes, wears a yellow t-shirt, blue pants, white sneakers with gray stripes. Another was a short overweight boy who had brown hair, wears, blue jeans, a brown belt with a gray buckle, red and white striped shirt, and white shoes with red stripes on the side. Last was a muscular boy, slightly pudgy, black Mohawk and freckles on his cheeks. He wears white cleats, dark gray pants, and a white tank top. And they _all_ shot her death glares, again, what the fuck did she do? "It's the brownie who got me in trouble."

"What are you blaming _me_ for? _You_ did that yourself." Ronnie Anne retorted.

"It's people like _you_ that I have a problem with, it's that ugly hair you have that I have a problem with." Bryon ranted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Said Ronnie Anne, confused.

Bryon had his right hand on his left fist, he pushed his palm to crack his knuckles "I'm gonna. Beat your ass."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened. She backed away faster. "Now, now since you're a girl, I'll give you a ten second head start," Bryon warned.

"N-N-Now, l-le-let's be civil about this-" Ronnie Anne tried to reason.

"Three! Seconds."

That was the que for Ronnie Anne to run, she turned around and sprinted out of there, she didn't want to feel this eighth grader and his friend's wraith.

* * *

Down by the creek, was Lincoln and Simon sitting down, their bikes far behind them, they were waiting for the rest of their friends. As Simon sat there bored. Lincoln was staring blankly at a tree for the past few minutes, this was because he was thinking about Ronnie Anne, he loved her hairstyle, to him, it may have made her look like a boy but it made her more beautiful, he loved the fact that she had redhead, he had a thing for redheads, he secretly had a magazine that had naked nudes of redheads, he would quote-unquote: _"Study the magazine, that involves his left hand."_ Lincoln didn't want to picture Ronnie Anne naked yet. He barely knows her, then again so was the magazine girls. Still he wanted to get to know her better.

Then Simon nudged Lincoln with his shoulder, getting him out of his state and getting his attention. "Dude, what are you doing? You've been staring at that tree like you want to fuck it," Simon noted.

"Sorry, Si. It's just, that new girl, Ronalda Reyes? She's just so… Hot to be honest, I just can't get her out of my mind." Lincoln explained.

"First off, don't call me 'Si'. Second, you talking about Ronnie Anne? She's cute I guess, but I don't get why you'd have a crush on her?"

"Don't you see it? Her hair is red like fire."

"Fire is orangish yellow."

"Her hairstyle is stunning."

"She looks like a boy."

"She has those cute freckles and overbite."

"Newsflash, you have those too."

"The fact that's a latina helps."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

* * *

Back to Ronnie Anne, while Linc is just thinking about her, she's running for her dear from eighth grade bullies, she feared if they catch her and beat her up, they'll probably rape her, and she didn't want to experience rape for the first time, so she ran faster than she ever did, even more than the giant snake she encountered.

* * *

"I love her clothes." Lincoln continued.

"Everyone wears clothes!" Simon said.

"The point is, she's very beautiful, and as soon as the other boys notice, they definitely run after her." Lincoln explained, ironically.

* * *

Ronnie Anne was still running from the boys, they were gaining on her, she slipped through a small hole of a wooden fence and was in the backyard of a random house, they went through the hole too.

* * *

Simon's response to that answer was a confused face. "I'm pretty sure no boy will and is running after her for that reason."

* * *

In the meantime, Ronnie Anne ran up into a wooden bridge, from her perspective, behind there, was probably a hiding spot, so she grabbed the top of the railing and jumped over it, not knowing that it was a steep hill, filled with rocks and trees. _"Oh Shit!"_ Was her thought upon seeing this.

As a result, she started tumbling down the hill, her body taking the blunt force of tumbling, she gained bruises and her body was hurting all over, the bullies followed her and they were tumbling and bouncing down the hill, as she landed down on the very bottom, her clothes were tattered with weeds and stuff, she got up and continued running. Ronnie Anne finds a small sewer hole, she turned to find them not there yet, so she goes inside and hides inside. As they came by, they went past the hole, they didn't notice it.

* * *

Unfortunately, as the bullies went past the hole, they eventually found both Lincoln and Simon. As they were talking, they were interrupted by Bryon and his gang. "Oh, look at this, the scrawny fags, here kissing down by the creek,"

Lincoln and Simon turned their attention towards them, they both got up and took a step backwards. "What do you want Bryon?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm looking for that brownie girl, have you seen her?" Bryon demanded.

"Are you talking about Ronalda? If so, then leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, yes she did, she got me detention, my parents are going to be mad about that!"

"That was your _own fault!_" Simon pointed out.

"Yeah! Plus, you'll get in even more trouble when people'll tell what you did." Lincoln said.

Bryon went up to Lincoln, he was extremely pissed off. That facial expression made Lincoln regret what he said, not he's going to get Bryon's wraith. "Are you implying that your going to tell on me?"

"No, no, not at all." Lincoln lied.

"You want to know what we do to tattlers?"

Lincoln gulped. "W-W-What?" Lincoln reluctantly asked.

"We Kick Them In The **_Nuts!!_**"

Bryon raised his leg and hits it in between Lincoln's legs, the hit, caused Lincoln to hold his middle and fall to the ground, Simon could only look away in cringe. Lincoln groaned loudly in pain. Far away, Ronnie Anne could hear that, and she felt concerned for Lincoln, she immediately felt guilty, if she hadn't run down here, Lincoln wouldn't have gotten hurt.

_"ow…"_ Lincoln squeaked.

"Come on, guys, let's leave these fags alone." Bryon ordered.

As Bryon and his goons walk away, Simon kneeled down and did his best to comfort Lincoln. "Are you alright bud?" Simon asked concerned.

_"yeah I'm alright."_ Lincoln said in a high voice.

"It's alright Linc, the pain'll go away, just don't move."

"_I think I already got that right._"

Ronnie Anne came out of the sewer hole and ran, she looked and saw Lincoln on the ground, with Simon on his side. She ran for him, she got down and had her hands on him. "Oh my God! Are you alright!" Ronnie Anne asked, concerned.

"Never been better." Lincoln joked.

Simon gave out a chuckle at the comment, Ronnie Anne simply smiled, Lincoln slowly got up, and just sat down on his bottom. The pain was still there, but slowly going away. "So, I see that you've made some new friends."

"I'm sorry, they were really mad at me." Ronnie Anne explained.

"It's alright, I didn't want them to hurt you, your a girl, nobody should hit a girl, let alone beat one up."

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne smiled at each other, Simon simply did a quiet gag, it was diabetic that he turned away from them. "Is this all?" Ronnie asked. "No, my best friend Clyde couldn't make it, he's sick today." Lincoln explained. "Could you guys stop it? It's a miracle that he didn't break his arm or anything." Simon said.

"You got that right. Last year, those guys snapped my right arm, and I had to wear a cast for a _long_ time. Anyways, Simon, think she could join the club?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess, I mean you need friends right? You're the new girl."

"That's right." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Let's ask Thomas and Evan, which are late by the way!"

"They had a bad bridge to cross, they probably got lost or forgotten where this place was." Lincoln concluded.

_"What do you mean 'forgotten'!"_ Said a voice.

Lincoln, Simon, Ronnie Anne turned their attention towards where the voice was. There was a boy, eleven-years-old, straight light blonde hair, blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans, gray socks, light blue sneakers. And a girl, eleven-years-old, black large hair with bangs covering right eye, light greyish blue t-shirt, dark blue plaid skirt, blue knee-high socks, black mary jane shoes. This was them, Thomas was the boy, Evan was the girl. "Sorry, we're late, we've hit ran a stoplight and beat up a person." Thomas joked.

Evan shook her head, which gave the three indications that he was joking. "_Thomas!~_" Lincoln affectionately said. "What? Were you expecting Stephen Savino or something?"

"Anyways, good to see you Lincoln, how are you doing Si?" Thomas said as he had Simon in a playful headlock and gave him a light noogie, Simon wasn't amused.

Simon broke out of the headlock. "Don't do that! I hate it when you do that! And don't call me 'Si'." Simon demanded. "Oh, you love it Simon, it's what makes you so endearing." Thomas noticed Ronnie Anne, he held his arm out for her, so she'll shake his hand, she does. "Thomas Pingrey's my name, and trying to be funny is what I do, I usually fail at it, but doesn't stop me from trying." Thomas introduced himself.

Thomas turned his attention towards Evan, he puts his arm around the back of her neck. "This is Evan 'Mason' Rainheart, she's a great person to hang out with." Thomas introduced Evan. Evan simply said "Hi." To Ronnie Anne.

"Well then, how are you today?..." Thomas wanted Ronnie Anne's name.

"Oh, Red's new here. Her names Ronnie Anne." Lincoln introduced her.

"Well Ronnie, welcome to our club." Thomas smiled.

**End of Chapter.**

**Thomas is the bratty kid from Cereal Offender, with the "Adaptational Nice Guy" trope, and Evan is Shy QT.**


	4. Simon's Quiet Encounter Part 1

**_May 17, 2003:_**

Saturday, the day where teen boys jerk off to pictures of nudes or their crushes. That wasn't the case for young ten-year-old Simon.

At the Sharp residence. It contained four occupants, the dad, Alex Sharp, the mom, Max Sharp, Sam Sharp, and our protagonist for this chapter, Simon.

Just last night he secretly played the Silent Hill game, to him it wasn't scary, the graphics aren't good, then again, so was the first Resident Evil game. But there's this one monster that Simon finds scary, these little bastards called the Grey Children. Child-like creatures with pale grayish-green skin wielding long knives. They have gap-like mouths and a series of slits where their eyes would be. Simon was more afraid of the fact that they had knives, when he was young, he was almost killed in an incident that involved one. Still, as a result, Simon gained a nightmare about the little bastards.

* * *

It was nighttime, with the foggy mist, and the silent ambience. It was taken place in an alley. None the people there, just Simon all alone.

The way out of the alley was blocked by a fence gate, wrapped in barb wire. No possible escape was here, just into the alley, it was filled with the mist and the sounds of silence, and maybe movement in there.

Simon walked as the fog began to 'sappear, and it started getting blacker and blacker, the only light source was the swiftly flickering torches that hang sparingly on the walls of the alley.

Then he reached the end of the alley, or so it seemed, it was completely dark, the flickering light was blown out. There was no light source Simon had, betwixt him and this current situation, it was relatively calm than loud sounds of Sam and Luna rimming. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Simon searched for a light, a flashlight, a torch, or anything the lights up this fucking alley, though it seems oddly familiar.

Eventually, he finds a flashlight, he shines the light on his face, it wasn't bright but it'll do. When he shines it forward, he scared by the sudden appearance of a dead body tied to the fence, lower body gone, body decomposing. It was enough to make the "Manly" ten-year-old scream the girliest scream that could rival Lincoln's. Then after he was done, he heard footsteps behind him, so he turns around, shines the light there, he sees a Grey Child lunge at him, he barely had time to react as that little fucker shoved it's knife deep into Simon's skull. For a few moments, he was still alive, he crossed his eyes as he saw the knife inside his skull, then he crossed his eyes randomly as his vision began to go black, "I-I-I got a wicked boner." He slurred out. He falls to the ground dead.

* * *

Simon then abruptly wakes up from the, admittedly dark turned hilarious nightmare. He breathed heavily, but as he recognized the area surrounding him, that is his bedroom. He calmed down, Grey Children aren't real, they're just video game monsters that come from a not scary game.

Though his mother would fucking whip his ass with his dad's belt if she found out he played an M rated horror game last night. Whatever, he's used to being disciplined. It doesn't work every time, first time he swore, she made him put a bar of soap in his mouth, it takes fucking gross, so disgusting. So whenever he swears he will do it outside of her earshot.

Simon looked at his alarm clock, it was morning, at least it was morning enough for him to get up, maybe go scare Sam, his dyke sister. Poor Simon didn't know that, that word was offensive, learned it by Byron. When he explained it to him one time before he kicked his ass. He may have misunderstood that.

Simon kicked his blanket covers of him, wearing his briefs, and his socks. And his olive green shirt that he never washes.

However, as soon as he opened his door and walked through it, he was met by Sam, jumping out and scaring him, this made him jump and stub his toe by the door, the pain caused him to fall down, holding his toe while his sister laughs at his expense. "I banged my f'ing toe Sam! What the hell!!" Simon hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam apologized while still laughing hard.

Simon laid there, groaning in pain. Sam stopped laughing and picked him up, his toe still aching in pain. "Again, Sorry about that Simon." Sam apologized. "It's okay, I would've done the same thing."

San chuckled. "You're such a little rascal Simon." Sam playfully shook some of Simon hair, much to his amusement. "Stop it Sam! Your embarrassing me." Simon playfully said. Soon as he said that, she stopped ruffling his hair, it was shaggy, which is not how he liked it.

As Simon started messing up his hair back to the way it was, Sam had one important question that she had on her mind since the night before. "Where were you last night?" San asked.

"At my friend's. It's no big deal." Simon answered.

"All of your friends? Including, Evan?" Sam asked slyly.

Simon was a bit confused for a moment, then he realized what he meant, causing his facial cheeks to blush redder than Ronnie Anne's hair. "Oh! Oh nonononono! It's not like that! I don't even like her that way!" Simon lied. He sucked at lying, that's why Sam could tell. She simply shook her head as she looked through his little lie, that he can't be good at. "It's alright Simon. You don't have to hide it. It's fairly obvious that you like her that way."

Simon sighed, guess there was no hiding it from his own sister. "Fine, I do like her." Simon admitted. "It's alright Simon. I'm not gonna make fun of you for that, after all I am your sister." Sam said.

"That's true. I guess I was expecting you to make fun of me for liking such girl like Evan. She's just so beautiful, and she doesn't even know it too." Simon explained.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe use pick-up lines? I mean, when I got together with Luna, I simply asked her out, never used any pick-up lines. So use pick-up lines?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the advice!" He sarcastically said.

"Thank you. Glad you're taking my advice." Sam obliviously said.

Sam walked away, Simon just starting the back of her, in utter disbelief.

* * *

On their bikes, Lincoln, Thomas, were riding towards Simon's house, Lincoln's bike Goldy was faster than Thomas', it was claimed that it could "outrun the devil" like an angel with wings and a halo literally over their heads. It wasn't a real golden bike, it was just a regular bike that he bought with his own allowance, the first thing he ever bought, he then bought gold spray paint and painted the originally silver bike, golden. Thomas was jealous about Lincoln having such bicycle, all he had was an old hand-me-down that was so rusted that it looked like it could break at any moment.

"Lincoln! Slow down with your gay ass bike!"

"No, you know why? Cause I fucked your sister." Lincoln boasted.

"Which sister?"

"Carol."

Lincoln was said to Thomas' face every time the opportunity rises up, 'I fucked your sister Carol' it was because of his subtle crush on the purple wearing seventeen-year-old. When I say subtle, I mean subtle to everyone else, even Carol herself, but not so subtle to his friends, he was always boasting about fucking her, doing all kinds of sex moves on her, it was honestly annoying, though recently, he wouldn't dare saying those types of things in the presence of Ronnie Anne. Didn't want to lower his chances with her. Still Thomas then pedaled away from Lincoln because of that claim, sure she would be… Suspiciously act affectionately around him, sure she would unintentionally (or intentionally?) please him in his presence because of said affectionate, but she would not fuck him, she was nearing the age of an adult it wasn't worth it for him. Just fuck Lincoln, he was tired of all the jokes surrounding his sister, he maybe obnoxious but at least he doesn't lust after any of Lincoln's older sisters.

Lincoln had a smug look on his face, as they turned up towards Simon's house, the bike abruptly stopped as his front wheel caught a small pebble, it caused the lower part of the bike to flip forward and send Lincoln flying off the bike. It in a quick millisecond, hits a couple of garbage cans, knocking them over and making a huge mess and getting himself hurt. At the sight at this, Thomas stopped his bike and briefly laughed at Lincoln's expense, in his eyes he deserved it for the joke about his sister. In Lincoln's eyes, he may have gone too far with that. Or he shouldn't say that while riding Goldy.

* * *

It was at that time that Simon opened the front door, zipping his fly up as he finally equipped his blue clean jeans, instead of walking outside with his stained tighty whities. First thing he sees outside is Lincoln with garbage cans and Thomas laughing at him. He shrugged it off, not wanting to know what happened. Did he say something about fucking Thomas' sister again? That's probably what happened.

"Okay! Where should we go?" Simon asked.

Thomas stopped laughing, took paused for a moment to breathe peacefully, he laughed hard, then he turned his attention to Simon. "To StudClyde's house Si-Man, we're going to see if he can come play with us today." Thomas told Simon.

"Thomas, again, Don't Call Me Si!!" Simon said in an exasperated tone.

"You know you love it Simon." Thomas affectionately said.

"Um, no I don't!"

He secretly does. Especially if Thomas was the one says it, or Evan too, sadly she doesn't say that often. He acted annoyed, but he gave a tiny smirk at the nickname. Thomas grinned as he caught that smirk, though he quickly changed to impatient.

"Whatever just fucking come on Simon, I don't want to argue with you all day." Thomas complained.

"Alright! Alright! Where's my bike?" Simon said.

Simon stepped down the small stone stairs of his front door, he looks to the side where the road to the garage was, there was a bike, Simon's hand-me-down bike that used to belong to Sam, needless to say, it looked too girly for manly Simon. It was a pink bicycle, with some sort of purplish pink sparkling ropes coming out of the handles, and flowers painted on the seat. He just recently got it and was utterly embarrassed by it.

Lincoln and Thomas look on in sympathy for him, he would be laughed at for having a girl bike, Lincoln had experience with that. Thomas had an idea.

"Hey, Simon, wanna ride with me instead of riding your bike?" Thomas offered.

Simon thought about it. He made his decision, though he was really reluctant about it. "Fine! I'll get on your stupid bike." Simon begrudgingly agreed. Simon walked up to the back of Thomas' bike, jumped on the pegs, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Thomas, he felt so embarrassed. "This is so gay!" Simon complained. "It's not so bad, it's gonna be really fun!" Thomas tried to comfort him.

"People are going to think of us as a couple because of this! I'm not fucking gay!" Simon still complained.

"Oh hush you big baby, we haven't even moved yet."

* * *

Later on, they've arrived at Clyde's house, it was a big house, it was a nice house, as they pedaled up to the house. Simon was more than happy to get off of Thomas' bike, he blushed all the way, out of embarrassment. "Can we just don't do that again?" Simon pleaded.

"Wait'll till that line backfires on you, I'm your only ride home." Thomas responded.

"I'll walk home if I have to!" Simon said.

"We both know that won't happen."

"God damn it!"

Simon stepped away from Thomas, he pouted. Thomas stepped off his bike, Lincoln stepped off his Goldy bicycle.

* * *

It was in the middle of the town, Royal Woods was at best, a decent town to live in. If it's not one of the twenty-seven year decade. As it contained an evil, an evil that was full of fear. That's what the history books said as Clyde McBride was currently reading them. He sat on his bed, criss cross applesauce. Wearing a striped shirt, black pants, black tennis shoes, wore glasses and has an unruly messy black hair. Pebbles were then thrown at his window, with force to make sounds of the inside.

"Clyde! C'mon let's go!" Shouted by one of the boys outside.

Clyde sighed as he moves his body off the bed.

* * *

Evan stood still on the front of her porch, on the stone warm short slab stairs. She was waiting for the boys here, she owned a slightly rusty but still sturdy bike, she could take care of herself, but when she starts having breathing attacks, she could… Almost always count on one thing: her inhaler, she was asthmatic, so she always kept an inhaler with her, that is, until it conveniently runs out, but the boys mostly keep spares, just in case.

As she waited, she could feel her face cheeks lighten up in red and feel a lot hotter as she thought of him.

Simon was always on her mind, she liked him, he was nice to her, plus he was her first friend, so as a result, she has a crush on him. And it was at that time where she would be bleeding… She has not experienced that yet, so if things were to get… Personal, it wouldn't be a problem. Anyways as she waited, she heard a couple of dings of a bicycle bell, she smiled as she knew for whom that was, it was the boys. Evan stood up and walked down her porch and onto the grass right near the stone sidewalk.

Lincoln rolled up with Goldy, and with Thomas on his bike with Simon riding at the back with the pegs, Evan bent herself over to pick her own bike, as she stood it up, she got on it, her feet on both pedals, then she started pedaling along with the boys.

**End of Part 1**

**Sorry, had to split it into two parts.**


End file.
